


Murder by Numbers

by awhoreprobably



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A LOT!, Alternate Universe - High School, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, maybe?? kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhoreprobably/pseuds/awhoreprobably
Summary: A woman's body found in the woods seems to tie to two brilliant young boys who thought they could commit the perfect crime.





	Murder by Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> this fucking sucks and i intend for no one to read it gucci gang. there's gonna be more chapters but idk how to make the chapter count 1/?

_“Each of us has within us a weak aspect, eager to give up freedom for the comfort of being dominated. But, we also have a will to power, such that desires freedom and insists on deciding for ourselves, each of us, individually, what is good and what is evil.”_

Once finished, Gavin shuffled his note cards back into order and placed them onto the podium. “Any questions?” he spoke in a lighthearted tone, breaking the awkward silence in the class. No one moved a muscle.

“No one’s willing to challenge his thesis? You all are just willing to submit to such a society?” the teacher questioned from the back of the room, making his way to the front.

A boy in the middle of the class that previously had his head lying down on the desk raised his hand up. “I got a question,” he spoke out.

“Ahh, Michael, you’re finally awake,” the teacher mocked. The class laughed out as Gavin looked down and fidgeted with the sides of the podium, picking off flaking paint.

“What’s a dog like you know about power?” Michael called out, a sly grin on his face.

“What’s an imbecile like you know about philosophy?” Gavin bantered back. “Ooo”’s filled the class as a smile grew on his face.

“What you talkin’ about, you talking about _crime_?”

“All real freedom risks crime. Indeed freedom _is_ crime. Because it thinks first of itself and not of the group.” The smile was lost on Gavin’s face. He made his way to his seat, indicating the conversation was over. On his way, Gavin managed to trip over the leg of a desk, launching the class back into laughter. When he drew himself back up, Michael was smiling down at him, offering him a hand. Gavin scrambled himself up on his own and quickly and returned to his seat.

The person sitting next to Gavin, Meg, leaned over as the next presentation started. “Are you okay?” she spoke in a hushed tone. Gavin sat up straight and nervously darted his eyes around the room, looking for something to change the conversation to. He instead made eye contact with Michael, who’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed. He continued to stare intently as Gavin quickly directed his eyes to the front of the room again. “Catch me after school,” Meg whispered and leaned back.

Once the day had ended, Gavin waited outside the school doors, hoping Meg didn’t already leave. Eventually, she walked out the doors and led him away from the steady stream of kids walking out. She then asked “Do you think you could tutor me for my chemistry exam this weekend?”

“Why would you ask me?” Gavin questioned back.

“Well, because you’re smart, Bonaparte,” Meg spoke back, flashing him a smile with hopeful eyes. He really couldn’t say no to her when she looked at him like that.

“I guess I’ll be there.”

 

Gavin looked up at the deteriorating, abandoned house. It looked over a cliff that dropped down to an old, muddy beach. Gavin took a deep breath and walked in. He made his way toward the other side of the living room where half of the wall had been knocked out. The gaping hole looked out into the ocean that beckoned him to inch closer to the edge. Ironically, with all the different places in the house to fall through and plumet to his timely death, this was where Gavin felt safest.

Suddenly he felt something cold and metal press into the back of his head. “Hey Gav, remember me?” The snarkiness in the voice practically oozed out.

“What do you want?” Gavin asked in such a monotone voice, it was hard to tell if it was even a question. He slowly turned around to face none other than Michael-and the gun he continued to press into Gavin’s forehead.

“I want to blow your brains out,” he spoke nonchalantly for someone that was actively pointing a gun at someone. “I’m gonna kill you and make it look like a suicide. Everyone will believe it. If they were you, they’d kill themselves too,” Michael ranted while backing Gavin into a nearby wall. Gavin flinched once he hit the wall, causing Michael to lunge his hand onto Gavin’s throat.

“You’ll never get away with it,” Gavin mused. “Your shoe prints are already on the scene, fibers from your clothes are all over me, and speaking of transference, your hair is everywhere. And most importantly, your fingerprints, where you touched me.” 

Michael took away his hand and gun and gestured with them, “You can’t recover fingerprints from skin.”

“Not without magnetic powder or Ruthenium tetroxide. Trust me, you don’t have the discipline to commit a murder and get away with it.”

“Is that right? Well let’s find out.” Michael pointed the gun back at Gavin’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> oopsie woopsie there will be more!! this is so short but i am d r a i n e d sir. constructive criticism feeds my poor german family thank you.


End file.
